


My Life is Very Different with You

by BelleWrites (sunleyemrys)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:45:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunleyemrys/pseuds/BelleWrites
Summary: Fluff piece for r/dragonage weekly prompts. Prompt 6- "This is not what I expected to be dealing with when I joined you."





	My Life is Very Different with You

"Hawke never ceases to amaze and frustrate me." Fenris thought, watching the red haired mage who had decided to make a blanket fort in front of the fire with Fluffy.

She was resting her head on the giant mabari, a book balanced precariously on her chest as she read to the animal. Twice the book had slipped forward and hit her in the face because she kept getting distracted.

Marian's long legs were crossed, bulky socks covering her feet. Merril had knitted the socks for her birthday, they were, unique. She had forgone her traditional house coat and claimed the shorts she now wore were stolen from a qunari named Iron Bull. They were massive on her, and she had haphazardly stitched a drawstring into the waistband, but she argued that they were more comfortable than anything else for relaxing.

Fenris's thoughts drifted back to the past year, he had almost lost her in the Fade, he hadnt been there to save her, his wife. They had only been wed a few weeks when the letter from Varric had arrived. She'd argued, said it gave him the chance to hunt down slavers on his own for a bit with the fame of the Champion following him. Plus she had wanted to meet this Dalish Inquisitor and discuss magic.

His heart swelled, she had almost died, again. "Never again." He muttered under his breath, setting his own book down and rising from his chair.

"What was that love?" Marian's bright blue eyes looked at him as he stalked forward to kneel next to her.

Fenris pressed his forehead against hers, meeting her gaze. "Marian Hawke." His voice was low with controlled anger. "I never expected my life to be this way."

She closed her book with a finger holding her spot and smirked. "Oooh, I like when you get all declarations of love on me." Her free hand trailed into his hair gently.

He sighed, closing his eyes. "But never again." A hand cupped her face. "I will not leave your side for any reason. You mean too much to me." His free hand rested softly on her stomach. "This means too much to me."

Hawke kissed his nose, "So you're going to follow me and watch while I go the privy now? Cause I'm going to be doing that lot for the next few months." She giggled at his exasperated sigh as Fenris stretched out next to her.

"You know what, never mind. Go live on a ship with Isabela, or stay with Varric at Skyhold." He dramatically draped an arm over his face. "Mages are too much work. And I married one."


End file.
